Harry, We Shrunk Ourselves
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ron and Hermione officially tie the knot while The Cheetah Girls are enjoying living large and enjoying life as they tour with The Dragons. Then they get a chance of a lifetime to perform at the International Wizard Wars singing competition and they are set to depart for Sydney Australia, but when one of Ginny's famous hexes backfires they find themselves in a little bit of trouble
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Graduation

Hermione, Ginny, Amber, Luna, and Casey all stood in the great hall wearing their Cheetah Girls outfits. They were all wearing black T-shirts, with denim jeans, and different colored artificial fur jackets. Ginny was wearing orange, Hermione was wearing pink, Luna was wearing the one that she had got for Christmas, Amber was wearing black, and Casey was wearing purple.

They all each had on an orange cheetah visor and long black boots. "This is it Cheetahs, we're all graduating and leaving Hogwarts and then we start venturing out on the road to superstardom." Ginny said as they all stood by the refreshment table with their cups of pumpkin juice.

"You know I'm really going to miss you guys." Harry said.

"Well you know you're not going to miss us _that_ much." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about? I love you, and the rest of The Cheetah Girls are some of the greatest friends that I have." Harry told her as Ginny giggled.

"I know, but what I meant is that you're coming with us. That is, if you want to." She told him.

"Really? But I'm not a Cheetah Girl."

"No, but you make a great male cheetah in this crazy jungle." Amber told him.

"Yeah, besides, we would never want to try and separate you guys. You're part of our family." Casey added with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Harry told them.

"Say it loud and proud girls," Ginny began before she raised her plastic cup into the air.

"Cheetah!" All five girls shouted together before bursting into giggles as they toasted their drinks together and then continued to giggle as Harry just simply grinned.

That's when suddenly Ron came running over to them. "Five minutes till show time." He told them. "Are you guys ready?" he questioned.

"More ready than we'll ever be." Ginny told him.

"That's right girl you know it!" Amber exclaimed.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Harry suggested.

"Sure!" Amber cried before she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"He wasn't talking to you." Ginny muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"I know Ginger I'm just messing with ya!" Amber exclaimed as she stepped away. "C'mon Cheetahs let's bounce so we can give these two their space." She said before she Casey and Luna away.

"Good luck Ginny." Hermione said before she turned to follow the other girls.

"Thanks, you too." Ginny said before they slapped hands together and did their famous handshake ending it with a rather large growl.

A few moments later all five girls ran out onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for The Cheetah Girls!" Lee Jordan announced as everyone screamed and cheered while Ginny started high fiving a bunch of the fans while the other four girls started jumping from side to side and moving their arms around in time to the music while they started to dance.

 _Rest of the content was deleted sorry The Cheetah Girls perform The Party's Just Begun by the original Cheetah Girls._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Medrina's Magazine

 _Alright before I post the next chapter I just wanted to thank my first reviewer and if you or anyone else reading this is confused check out my first Harry Potter story The Cheetah Girls so you can understand what's happening in this one. Anyway, enjoy and keep those reviews coming guys I appreciate positive and or negative feedback as long as it's constructive!_

"Hey Cheetahs great job out there!" Neville cried after they had finished their performance.

"Thanks Neville." Ginny began before she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"To find Aaron, I want to say goodbye to him and the other boys before they leave to go on their tour." She answered as sure enough she found all four members of The Dragons standing out in the hallway smiling and waving to their fans while they snapped photographs of them.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." Ginny said as she smiled while she started walking over to them. Aaron turned around and smiled back at her.

"Ah hey there Ginny." He said before he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "You were great out there." He told her.

"Thanks so were you," she began. "you know even though you didn't sing anything. All you have to do is basically just stand there and you make all the girls go wild!" she exclaimed as Aaron laughed.

"Although I guess that's how people see you when you're famous." Ginny said.

"Hey Aaron can I have your autograph?" One of the girls asked him as she lend him her notepad and quill.

"Sure, who should I make this out to?" he asked her back.

"Katie Bell." She responded.

"Uh listen Aaron," Ginny began.

"Alright then Katie," Aaron said as he started scribbling down his autograph.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Ginny continued but found herself hurt and disappointed when Aaron simply ignored her.

"here you go." He told her as he handed her things back to her.

"Aaron?" Ginny questioned while the excitement in her face slowly faded as she watched him continue to smile and wave at his fans while they constantly snapped photos of the boys and shouted their names. Ginny slowly turned to look away before she headed back towards the Gryffindor common room unnoticed by her friends.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned as he walked out into the hallway but found that she was already gone.

Ginny slowly started walking up the staircase as she started to sing to herself. "Oh please tell me that this was meant to be," she began before she stopped and gazed down at the boys with hurt and disappointment inside her eyes. "How can you be standing right in front of me, but seeming so far away." She sung before she started to climb the stairs again while she continued to sing.

"I used to know who you were, I used to know your heart, but now I'm just not sure who you are. How can we be so far apart!? Ooh, I thought I knew you! Don't I matter anymore to you? With your skin so white and your eyes so blue you are close enough to touch, yet that doesn't matter very much! What about our friendship? I used to treasure it more than gold ooh yeah, yeah yeah!" she belted.

"It just doesn't seem right, nobody wants to feel all alone. Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah,.. Remember the promise that we made?" she sung as she finally reached the first landing. "We promised that we would always be together. Yeah I thought that it would be so hard to break, until your fame got in the way! Yeah it's a shame that there was a time when I used to know who you were, but now it's just that I don't have a stinkin' clue! Oh! Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" she cried.

"Oh! How can we be so far apart!? Ooh,.. I thought I knew you baby! Don't I matter anymore to you? With your skin so white and your eyes so blue! How can it be that you are close enough to touch, but yet that doesn't matter very much!? Oh, no, no! What about our friendship I used to treasure it more than gold! Ooh, yeah, yeah. It just doesn't seem right, cause nobody wants to feel all alone. Oh no,.. yeah nobody wants to feel,.. all alone." She sang as she finally reached the top of the stairs and gave one last sad glance down at The Dragons before she turned to walk away breathing a sad little sigh.

Meanwhile Harry quickly hurried over to The Dragons. "Hey guys, have you seen Ginny?" he asked them.

"She was just here a second ago." Justin told him.

"Oh well I'm a little bit worried about her. I think she's having a hard time with you guys leaving. I mean she's gotten rather attached to all of you." Harry said when suddenly Ron came out of the great hall to join him.

"If I know my sister, and I do believe that I do, since I've spent the last seventeen years with her,.. I'm guessing she probably went back to the Gryffindor common room. She tends to want to be by herself when she's upset." He explained.

"Good idea, c'mon let's go." Harry said before the two boys raced towards the staircase.

….. . _…_

Ginny flopped down on top of the sofa and turned to look out the window. That's when suddenly she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. She quickly spun back around and saw a pink magazine lying on top of the table and realized that it must have been Hermione's. She saw the name "Medrina's" written in bold purple letters with a picture of plump little witch who in her mind resembled Professor Sprout.

She was wearing the same colored robes as the name of the magazine was written in with a matching pointed hat. Ginny read the words that were written on the cover aloud to herself while the witch held up her wand and posed with a grin. "Justin Long's private life along with Harry Potter's hidden past, love quizzes, and learn some top secret extra special jinxes that they won't teach you anywhere else!"

Ginny quickly grabbed the magazine and picked it up opening it up to the table of contents. "Turn to page 360 to learn Medrina's top ten bitchy spells." She read as she quickly flipped over onto that page and started to read. Number ten silenco croacius! The user of this spell will be able to turn their victims mute and replace their voice with an occasional random croak." She read.

"Well I guess that explains where Hermione learned it." She said to herself before she continued to read. "Number nine, Farfarius! Causes the victim to have uncontrollable flatulence." She read as her eyes widened with astonishment and her face lit up with excitement. "I can use that one on Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Use what on me?" Ron asked as Ginny suddenly let out a shriek before she turned to see Harry and Ron standing in front of her. She quickly closed the magazine and set it back down on the table. "Harry, Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Looking for you, what is that?" Ron questioned as he pointed down at the magazine before she glanced down nervously at it.

"Oh that? That's nothing, it's just something that I found." She said a moment later before pulling a strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear while Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"You're acting strange," he began. "even for you." He finished. "Anyway, Harry and I just came up here to make sure that you were alright." He explained.

"Oh me?" Ginny questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she cried before she grabbed ahold of the magazine inside her arms and hurried upstairs.

 _The song used in this chapter was my original song Alone._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Wedding

 _First of all before I post the next chapter don't ask me how it was possible that nobody heard Ginny when she was belting on top of her lungs on the staircase because I have no idea LOL! Anyway, here's the next chappie!_

"Why do I have the feeling that she's up to something?" Ron wondered aloud after Ginny had vanished upstairs.

"Probably because you're her brother and it's your right to be suspicious." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Yeah well as her boyfriend you have a right to it too, c'mon let's go." He told him before they both ran upstairs.

Meanwhile Ginny was stretched out on her back on top of her bed as she continued silently reading from Medrina's magazine. Number eight (Glucious) had been a spell to glue the victim's lips together. Seven had been a spell (Rambunctious) to turn the victim in a hyperactive and giddy mood. It was particularly useful if you had a competitor for a crush of yours.

Six (Rumbolo) was a spell to make the victim repeatedly hurt themselves. Five (Reptilian Metamorphosis) was a spell used to turn the victim green, four (Spill the Beans) was a spell to cause the victim to spill their worst embarrassing secrets, three (Dumbolio) was a spell to cause the victim to become rather clumsy, two (Reduico) was a spell to cause the victim to become giant size and one was,..

Before Ginny could find out what the number one bitch spell was Ron snatched the magazine away from her. "Hey! Give that back!" she yelled as she rolled over and sat up on her knees.

"No, I want to find out what this garbage is that you're reading." He told her.

"Well then why didn't you just ask me?" she questioned.

"Because I already tried that." He began before he turned the magazine over and saw the cover. "Hold on, isn't this Hermione's?" he asked.

"Maybe." She mumbled under her breath with a shrug.

"Why the bloody hell are you reading something that doesn't belong to you!?" he hollered.

"Because for your information she left it out on the table where anyone could read it." She muttered coldly through clenched teeth as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Well anyway, you don't need to be reading something that has a bunch of hexes in it." He told her.

"You're not my mum!" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah but I'm your older brother and you'll do right to listen to me and_" he began when suddenly Ginny had had enough and was suddenly pushed to the breaking point while she felt her blood start to boil full of anger. She withdrew her wand and pointed at it him.

"Glucious!" she cried with a large wave and a tiny flick. That's when all of a sudden Ron felt his lips tightly clamp shut. Ginny grinned and started to giggle while he simply just mumbled not being able to talk. "What's that?" she began before she held her hand up to her ear. "Sorry, can't hear you." She teased with another giggle.

"Ginny, I know he was acting like such a git to you, but you're really not going to leave him like that forever are you?" Harry asked her.

"Of course not! After all he has to be able to say his vows at the wedding and I would dream of disappointing Hermione." She told him. "Besides, it wears off in a few days anyway." She explained with a wave of her hand before she stood up. "C'mon Harry let's go home." She said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to The Dragons? You know you're not going to be able to see them for a few months." Harry reminded her.

"No, I'm going to see them again at the wedding, besides I think they're too busy to stop and talk to me anyway." She said as she breathed a sad sigh and stared down at the carpet.

"You know that's not on purpose. Aaron loves you like a sister and I know that he wouldn't want to hurt you." He told her.

"I know," she began before breathing another sad sigh. "c'mon Harry let's go." She told him before she headed towards the door and then stopped to quickly spin back around on her heel facing Ron. "Coming Speechless Sam?" she asked him teasingly. For Speechless Sam had been a famous wizard that was born mute but had been the one to invent the youth potion and had been one of the greatest Qudditch players in the world.

Ginny grinned but Ron scowled angrily not taking it as a compliment as he left the room with them.

 _…_

A few weeks later Ron and Hermione's big day had arrived. They were scheduled to have their wedding at Godric's Park. It had been brisk autumn day for it too. Harry, of course, was the best man, and Ginny (who later Ron had forgiven her for gluing his mouth shut) was the maid of honor. Amber, Casey, and Luna were all the bridesmaids as Neville, Aaron, and Derek were the groomsmen.

Amber, Luna, and Casey had on long silky pink dresses while Ginny wore a Cheetah print dress that was totally expected on everybody's part. Harry tried to calm Ron's nerves while he waited for Hermione to walk down the aisle while his mother desperately tried to fix his tie much to his reluctance. That's when all of a sudden the wedding march began.

Ron slowly turned around to watch as Hermione's father led her down the aisle. She was in what looked like to be the whitest, softest, silkiest, and comfiest wedding dress that anyone had ever seen with golden slippers underneath it. Her hair was all pinned up inside a fancy bun (with a few loose strands) along with some pink eye shadow, (that went perfectly with her nails) just a hint of blush, and sparkly bright purple lipstick.

Ron felt like he could hardly breathe as he had never seen a more beautiful bride in all his life. That's when suddenly the music stopped and the ceremony began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Hermione's father responded.

"Thank you, you may be seated." The minister instructed while everyone sat down inside the chairs that they had brought before Ron had gone to get his bride. "Hullo and welcome all to this joyous and happy occasion. So then let us get straight to it then. Ronald Weasley, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" he questioned him while Ron held onto Hermione's hand tightly.

"I do." He responded before the minister turned to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." Hermione answered with a nervous smile and then the minister turned over to look at Harry.

"In that case may I have the rings please?" he asked him as Harry dug deep inside his front tuxedo pocket and pulled out a bronze and sparkly silver wedding ring. "Thank you." The minister told him with a nod as Harry handed them over to him.

"Now Ron I want you to place this ring onto Hermione's finger and say the words with this ring I thee wed." the minister told him as he handed the silver ring over to him. A bunch of photographs were snapped as Ron slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." he said as Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Now Hermione I want you to place this ring onto Ron's finger and do exactly the same thing." The minister instructed as he handed her the bronze ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said as she slid it onto his finger while a bunch more photos were taken.

"With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister began. "You may now kiss the bride." He told them as Ron flipped up Hermione's veil over her shoulders and then placed a tender hand on top of her cheek and rested it there before they both closed their eyes and leaned into passionately kiss each other.

Everyone stood up as cheers and applause broke out through the crowd before the newlyweds broke apart a few moments later. That's when the reprise of the wedding march began to play and Ron and Hermione grinned as they walked arm in arm together down the aisle for all to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Best Friends

After the wedding was over a bunch of children blew unpopable bubbles in celebration of Ron and Hermione's marriage. "Well congratulations Hermione." Hagrid said as happily as she walked over to him.

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Listen I'm sorry that I wasn't around much for yer last year at Hogwarts but I was down in Romania helping Charlie most of the year." He explained.

"That's alright, we were busy too." She said when suddenly Harry and Ron came over to join them.

"That's right, Harry and Ron were tellin' me that you're a Cheetah Girl now." He said.

"That's right Hagrid, and she's very good. She's probably just as famous as I am now." Harry told him as Hermione turned to face him and smiled.

"Thanks, but only people from Hogwarts know about The Cheetah Girls right now. We don't even have our first album yet." She said.

"Not yet, but you just wait." Ginny began as she walked over to her. "Pretty soon everybody in the whole entire wizarding world will know our name and they'll be shouting it at all of our concerts. We'll be just as famous as Harry's mother was." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hagrid questioned.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot, you don't know yet." Harry began. "We found out that my mum was a famous superstar." He finished.

"Really? I never knew that. And I knew a _lot_ about both of your parents." Hagrid told him.

"Well c'mon Hermione, I'm hungry. We better eat lunch so I_ I mean _we_ can have some wedding cake." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah well you'll be lucky if I don't shove it into your face for what you did to me!" Ron snapped.

"Oh c'mon Ron lighten up that was weeks ago." Ginny told him with a roll of her eyes.

"You, go away! Now!" Ron yelled at her angrily.

"Okay, okay you don't have to be such a troll about it." She said with another roll of her eyes before she turned around and walked away.

"Honestly Harry I don't understand how you can stand her." Ron said. "She's the biggest pain in the ass on the planet!" he exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Ron you can't fool me, you know you love her." Harry said with a grin. "Besides, she has a very sweet side to her."

"Oh really? Which side is that because I haven't seen it." Ron told him as they walked back towards the table.

"Hey Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?" Aaron asked her as she walked past him.

"Sure? What's up?" she asked him back as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Well I just want to know why I haven't heard from you since we left the castle." He said.

"Sorry, been rather busy with The Cheetah Girls and everything." She told him.

"Well alright, you aren't mad at me or anything are you? I mean cause I know that I get distracted and everything but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you." He told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have realized that." She told him.

"Listen, the boys and I have been talking it over and we've all agreed that we want to invite you and the other Cheetah Girls to go out on tour with us." He said.

"Really?" Ginny asked him eagerly widening her eyes with excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Aaron told her with a grin and a nod. "That is on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked him but she suddenly became aware that his eyes were directed behind them at the table. Ginny quickly spun around on her heel to find out where he had been looking. She noticed Amber and Casey sitting together and giggling with each other. She knew that he couldn't possibly be interested in Casey since she was going out with Derek.

"Amber?" she whispered as she turned back over to him.

"Yeah I know it's crazy, she's black, I'm white, and she was a Hufflepuff and I was a Gryffindor." He said.

"So what? Luna's a Ravenclaw and she's seeing Neville Longbottom who's a Gryffindor like us." Ginny said. "I don't blame you for liking her, she's one of the funniest and kindest people that I know." She told him. "I also know for a fact that she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yep, she told me so herself." Ginny answered with a nod.

"Do you really think that she would want to go out with me?" Aaron asked her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, but you'll never know unless you ask her." Ginny told him with a grin.

"Thanks Ginny, you're a great friend." He told her before she turned to walk back over to the table.

"Anytime." She told him before she walked over to sit down next to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" Hermione whispered.

"Aaron likes Amber and he wants to go out on a date with her." Ginny whispered back as Ron sat down on the other side of his wife.

"Really?" Hermione questioned as she leaned in and widened her eyes with interest.

That's when all of a sudden Harry stood up and started tapping his wineglass with his spoon. Hermione and Ginny stopped talking along with everyone else and stopped to look up at him. Harry cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that instead of going with tradition and making a speech, I want you all to turn your attention to The Dragons, because they are going to sing a song." He explained.

Everyone turned to watch as Aaron walked over to the microphone. "Well believe it or not, Harry wrote this song even though he's too modest to tell you himself. It was his request that we sing it for the bride and groom, but I think since he's the one that wrote it, he should be the one to come up here to sing it with us.

What do you say Harry? Would you like to come up here and help us out?" he questioned. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry and smiled and applauded along with everyone else to encourage him but Harry felt a sickish feeling inside his stomach.

"Yeah, go on Harry." Hermione said as Harry slowly got to his feet and made his way to the front of the room while everyone continued to applaud. Harry went over to the microphone as all four members of The Dragons dragged out a chair and sat down inside it before Aaron swung a shiny red guitar with a picture of fire near the cords that actually flamed.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to sing a song." Harry began before he picked up the mic. "I wrote this song for Ron and Hermione because they truly are the greatest friends a wizard could ever ask for." He said before he turned to Aaron and nodded who started to strum a nice slow, beautiful, and peaceful tune on his guitar while he looked back up at Harry.

A few moments later Harry started to sing. "Look at me, how lucky can I get? You and Ron are the best friends that I'll ever have. Standing here before you, on your special day, it takes my breath away, I can't believe how beautiful you look." He sung.

"Ooh you are perfect like a picture! I don't know how this can get any better, but please can I ask one thing of you?" Aaron sung.

"Ooh girl please don't forget me!" Rickie belted before all four boys broke into the chorus.

"Ooh you and I were made to last, we make the perfect match. Don't you remember our schooldays? We were always there, to help each other out, when you got in trouble there's nothing that I wouldn't do!" they sung.

"Oh don't you remember those sweet summer afternoons?" Aaron questioned.

"So no matter where the road of life takes you, I promise you this,.." Rickie began.

"I will be right there until the very end!" Aaron belted.

"Oh we will always be the very best of friends." Harry sung as Hermione looked up at him and smiled as she felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks. "Looking back on our life together, through the sun and stormy weather, you were always there through thick and thin." He sang.

"Through thick and thin." The Dragons echoed.

"And when my skies were grey you chased the clouds away through your bright and sunny shining grin." Justin sung.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know, how I love you so!" Rickie exclaimed.

"You will always be a part of my family!" The Dragons harmonized before they broke into the chorus. "Oh you and I were made to last, we make the perfect match, don't you remember our schooldays?" they sang.

"Oh you were always there when I needed you!" Rickie belted.

"Yeah we were always there to help each other out, don't you remember those sweet summer afternoons?" Aaron sang softly.

"So no matter where the road of life may take you, I promise you this, I will be right there until the very end! Yeah, girl!" Rickie sang out.

"Oh no matter what, we will always be the very best of friends." Harry sang.

"Yeah you know that no matter what,.." all five boys sung together.

"We will always be the very best of friends." Aaron sang.

"Ooh,.." The Dragons sung together before the crowd broke out with cheers and applause as the song ended followed by loud and sharp whistles. Ron and Hermione stood up and continued to applaud with everyone else. Hermione sniffed as she brushed her tears away.

"Congratulations Ron and Hermione." Aaron said into his headset.

 _The song used in this chapter was another original of mine entitled Best Friends_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Bigtime

 _Note; Next Chapter things are really going to start getting interesting._

After everyone finished eating they all followed Ron and Hermione over to the wedding cake. "Wow Harry, I can't believe you actually wrote that. That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Hermione said.

"Speaking of music you'll never guess what just happened." Ginny began. "The Dragons invited The Cheetah Girls to go on tour with them!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Oh my God, that's great news!" Hermione cried. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow, isn't that great?" Ginny questioned her eagerly.

"Tomorrow? We go on our honeymoon then, we're going to Ireland." She answered.

"Yeah, Hermione wanted to see a leprechaun." Ron explained.

"Oh." Ginny said sadly.

"Listen Ginny, just because I have to miss my chance doesn't mean that I want you to or any of the other Cheetah Girls." Hermione told her.

"No way! Remember what I told you before we went out on stage the first time? The five of us sing together or not at all!" Ginny cried.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Hermione on this one, this is an opportunity of a lifetime for The Cheetah Girls, you really shouldn't pass it up just because we can't make it." Ron said.

"But if _you're_ gone than who's going to be our manager?" Ginny asked him as he glanced over at Harry.

"Harry can do it." He said.

"Gee, I dunno." Harry said.

"C'mon _please_ Harry?" Ginny pleaded as she folded her hands together and pouted looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Harry laughed.

"Now how can I say no to that?" he questioned.

"You really couldn't," she began with a shake of her head. "that's why I asked you." She finished. "Alright this is it Cheetahs,.." she said as within a snap of her fingers (on both hands) her outfit changed into a purple half shirt, black vest, and long red lounge pants with matching sneakers. With a grin she made another snap and a bob of her head as a red visor appeared on top of it.

"this is it we're ready to make the big time." Ginny finished as Ron stood there with his mouth gaped open at her.

"Whoa,.. I didn't know that you could do wandless magic." He said.

"Neither could I actually." Ginny admitted.

"Ooh let me give it a try!" Amber cried and within a snap of her own fingers she changed into a blue half shirt with black lounge pants.

"Me too!" Casey exclaimed as she changed into a black T-shirt and yellow lounge pants.

"Don't forget me!" Luna cried as she snapped herself into a tiny black dress.

"Alright Cheetahs, it's show time!" Ginny cried. "C'mon!" she exclaimed as they all gathered close together and started to sing.

 _The rest of the content was deleted sorry they originally sung Dig a Little Deeper_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Reductus!

That evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent their last night together as the four of them back at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley had made an excellent pot roast while the potatoes baked by themselves in the oven. After they had finished their supper, Ron and Hermione played a game of reusable hangman while Harry cuddled with Ginny by the fireplace.

Harry put his arm around her as she cuddled more inside his chest and closed her eyes while she laid her head down upon, it falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and steady heart beating. Harry smiled down at her and softly kissed her hair. He loved her so much and she looked so adorable, innocent, and sweet when she was sleeping.

When he told Ron this he just simply rolled his eyes. "Funny, she looks totally opposite when she's awake." He said with a shake of his head before he sat down in the chair in front of them while Hermione sat down on his lap.

"Is she really asleep?" she whispered softly.

"Probably with all the singing and dancing that she does every waking moment of the day." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Ron, she loves it, it's her dream. Aren't you proud of her?" she wondered.

"Never said I wasn't." Ron pointed out. "I was only making a statement about how much energy she has." He explained. "Anyway, God knows I would never say this to her when she could hear me, but believe it or not I _am_ proud of her, and I'm really going to miss her when we're gone on our honeymoon for the next couple of months. That goes with you too Harry."

"I'm going to miss you guys too, but at least that I'll be with Ginny." Harry said.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll take care of her and make sure that she stays out of trouble when I'm gone." Ron told him as Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He told him.

"Good," Ron began before he moved Hermione off his lap and stood up. "because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to her." He said as he walked over to the couch and bent down before lifting Ginny up inside his arms. "Excuse me Harry. You can have her back, I'm just carrying her to bed." He explained.

"Aww, that's _so_ cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Zip it Hermione, she'll never let me forget it if she wakes up." Ron said as he hoisted Ginny higher up inside his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

"He really is a good brother, isn't he?" Hermione questioned. "I mean even if he won't admit it, it's very easy to see how much he cares about her." She said.

"I know, Ginny's lucky to have him for a brother." Harry said.

"And she's lucky to have _you_ for a boyfriend." Hermione told him.

"I think it's going to be more than that pretty soon." He said.

"Really? When?" she questioned him eagerly.

"As soon as I can save up enough money for a ring." Harry told her.

"That's great Harry, I'm so happy for you and Ginny." She said.

"Thanks, I sure hope that Ron will feel the same way."

"I'm sure he will, I mean after all that'll mean you'll be related."

"Who's going to be related?" Ron questioned as he suddenly came back downstairs.

"Uh, Amber and Casey." Hermione began nervously.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, I know that Aaron and Derek really like them but I don't expect that they'll propose after one night. They're not even biological sisters anyway." Ron told her.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, well c'mon Ron let's go to bed. I'm tired and it's getting late." Hermione said as she placed her hand over her mouth and faked a loud yawn before giving out a huge stretch and then standing up to climb upstairs.

Ron couldn't understand why his wife and sister had been acting so peculiar lately but he decided that he better bid Harry goodnight so that he could have a chance to spend some time with his new wife alone. Harry couldn't believe that this was their last night in the burrow, for this had pretty much been his second home (first being Hogwarts) and he had pretty much spent most of his life here, (he still tried to wipe the Dursley's from his mind apart from Dudley who to his surprise he actually seemed to like know)

but pretty soon Ron and Hermione would be moving into their own place and starting their own family. Ron had told Harry that before he moved out he wanted to visit Wizard Wheezes to see if Fred was a ghost there even though they no longer had a need to go to Diagon Alley.

Harry decided that he probably should go to bed to, but when he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom that he had been staying in for the last few years, he saw Ginny sitting up on the top bunk with her legs dangled over the edge while she read Hermione's magazine in the lamplight.

"I thought you were asleep." He began as he tilted his head and looked up at her.

"I was, but I just woke up a few minutes ago and I realized that I couldn't go back to bed without finding out what the number one spell in Medrina's bitchy top ten." She explained.

"What?" Harry questioned. "Does Hermione even know that you have her magazine?"

"If she didn't already I'm guessing she does by now since Ron probably blabbed it to her." She responded without taking her eyes off the page.

In the end Harry's curiosity became too much for him to bear and he climbed up the ladder and sat down next to her looking over her shoulder at what she had been reading. That's when his eyes landed upon the number one spell that she had been referring to.

"Reductus." He said aloud to himself as if he was trying to work out what it was for himself before reading the description that followed it. However in the end he didn't have very much time to think.

"I know, isn't it cool?" Ginny questioned him.

"Well I dunno, what exactly is it?" he asked her back not really being able to see what it said.

"According to this it's a shrinking spell that can cause anything or anyone to shrink in size." She explained.

"You mean it can work on people?" Harry asked her.

"Well it is considered to be a bitch spell so I'm guessing it does." She answered before closing it shut. She then used her wand to levitate it back down onto the nightstand before crawling under the covers. Even though Harry knew that he really shouldn't, he climbed under with her. Besides they were both adults now so there wasn't really anything that Ron could do about it.

Ginny snuggled inside Harry's chest while he turned off the lights with a flick of his wand. He rested his head next to hers before pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you." He whispered softly as set his chin down on top of her head and gave it a nice soft and tender kiss before they both drifted off to sleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Owl

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of a loud petrified scream. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Ron shouted on the top of his lungs. "That's my little sister!" he hollered.

"Ron relax, nothing_" Harry began.

"Relax? Relax!? How the heck am I supposed to relax when I come in here to find you sleeping in my sister's bed!?" he shouted.

"Ron, take it easy, you're not listening to him! Nothing happened. He's telling the truth." Ginny assured him but Ron simply ignored her.

"I trusted you Harry, and you stabbed me in the back." Ron told him before he turned around and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Grrr!" Ginny shouted as she grabbed her wand and levitated a lamp into the air before she let it go crashing it against her bedroom door before it shattered into a million pieces.

"Yikes, your mum's not going to be happy about that." Harry said.

"Well I'm sorry Harry but I don't care! He had no reason to get mad at you!" she yelled.

"Yes he did. You're his sister, and even though you're seventeen now he still wants to protect you." He explained.

"So? You would never hurt me! Sometimes I wish that I didn't have him as a brother at all, I hate him! I _really_ hate him!" she shouted.

"Oh c'mon Ginny you don't mean that." Harry told her.

"I most certainly do! If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione was married to him I wouldn't care if he never came back from their honeymoon!" she yelled. "And I'm gonna make him pay for this! I'm gonna,.. I'm gonna,.." she began not realizing that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned with concern.

"Oh Harry it isn't fair! I'm so angry and upset that I don't even know what I'm going to do to him!" she sobbed making Harry even more concerned because he knew that she had to really be hurt if she was crying.

"Shh,.." he whispered before he pulled her inside a hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and started to rub her shoulders while she sobbed inside his chest. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise." He reassured her with another kiss on the top of her head.

"No it's not! I don't know what jinx to use on him, I'm too angry!" she cried with a shake of her head while she brushed away her tears and sniffed. Harry chuckled. "It's not funny!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's the reason you're so upset." He told her.

"Alright then so you tell me if you're so smart." She grouched with another sniff as Harry gently started running his fingers through her hair.

"Well I think it's because you're so angry that Ron doesn't trust us and you don't know how to handle it." He explained softly.

"Well thank you Dr. Phil." She said sarcastically as Harry laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead as she let out a third sniff.

"Just calm down and give him some time to calm down as well and he'll come around." He told her.

"What about the lamp?" she asked him.

"Oh don't worry about that." Harry began before he raised his wand and pointed it at the shattered pieces on the ground. "Repairo." He said as he waved it around in a circle and watched as the lamp magically came back together and set itself back on the nightstand as if nothing had happened to it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ginny questioned as Harry grinned when suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Weasley stuck her head through the crack.

"Ron and Hermione are leaving, do you want to say goodbye to them?" she asked.

"No thank you!" Ginny spat as her mother simply looked at her with curiosity before glancing over at Harry.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." He told her with a nod as she nodded back and smiled before she shut the door behind her.

"I'm surprised she let me off so easily, usually her hearing is as sharp as a hound's." Ginny remarked as they both broke into a fit of laughter.

 _…._

Later on that day Harry and Ginny met The Dragons and the remaining Cheetah Girls down by Godric's park. Harry had managed to convince Ginny to come downstairs to say goodbye to Hermione, but she still wasn't talking to Ron.

"So how did your date go last night?" she asked referring to the double date between Amber and Aaron and Casey and Derek.

"It was great!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, except Derek kept trying to steal my food away from me!" Casey snapped as she turned and shot an angry glare at her boyfriend.

"I did _not_!" he cried.

"Is everybody in a foul mood today or something?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amber questioned him.

"Ron and Ginny had an argument this morning." He explained.

"Yeah because it was all Ron's fault!" Ginny spat angrily.

"What happened? What did he do?" Casey asked.

"I think it's best if we just forget about it." Luna began. "After all, today's supposed to be fun. We don't want Ginny feeling cross when The Cheetah Girls are beginning their tour with The Dragons." She said.

Everyone agreed with Luna's advice and they all headed onto the tour to begin their seven month tour. It wasn't long before Ginny forgot what had been upsetting her in the first place. For she never felt more relaxed, happier, or at home than when she was onstage. Best of all Ron wasn't around to order her around and she had Harry all to herself.

Harry rather enjoyed all the extra time that he got to spend with her and how much extra time in bed he got with her since they all grew tired earlier these days (or nights) and had earlier bedtimes. One night while Ginny was busy changing in her dressing room, Harry secretly wrote to Ron and Hermione. He had recently gotten a new snowy owl that he had named Tilly (after a famous witch who saved the lives of many muggles) and he found that he rather enjoyed her company.

He wrote to Ron that he was very sorry for upsetting him and he wished to make amends. He then folded up the note and sealed it inside an envelope before giving his owl the letter. Tilly clamped it shut tightly inside her beak before she stretched her wings and flew out into the night as Harry gently tossed her out of the doorframe.

When Harry woke up the next morning he found to his surprise that she still hadn't returned. "Where's Tilly?" Ginny asked him at breakfast.

"I dunno," Harry began. "I let her out last night to stretch her wings and she never came back. She probably spent the night somewhere else."

That's when all of a sudden Amber stepped into the doorframe and pointed towards the sky. "I think I see her now." She said.

Sure enough the snowy white owl was soaring down out of the clear blue sky and swooped over Amber's head before she landed on top of the breakfast table with a flutter of her wings carrying another envelope under her beak.

"Yuck! Harry, your bloody bird just landed inside my cereal bowl!" Justin cried.

"Sorry Justin." Harry apologized.

"Chill out Justin I'm sure she didn't mean to." Amber told him with a glance back in his direction which Ginny knew to be a typical response from her since she loved animals so much.

"I wonder who the letter is from." Luna said as Harry walked over to grab the envelope and removed it from her beak. Harry secretly yearned that it was from Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah who's it from Harry?" Ginny asked him as he begun to tear it open.

"Actually, it looks like it's for you." He told her before he handed her the letter after seeing that her name was written at the top of it.

"What? Let me see that!" she exclaimed as she quickly snatched it up and unfolded the letter. "Oh my God." She said with a breath of astonishment as she placed her hand upon her chest.

"What is it?" Amber asked her eagerly as she raced towards her.

"We've been invited to the International Wizard Wars!" Ginny cried.

"What!? You're joking!" Amber cried.

"Well what are the Wizard Wars?" Harry wondered.

"They're only the greatest singing competition in the world." Amber said as if he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "All the greatest singers have performed there including The Dragons." She explained.

"Yeah and now they're actually inviting The Cheetah Girls to come and perform!" Ginny squealed as all four girls jumped around and shrieked excitedly.

"Tell me exactly what it says." Amber instructed before Ginny started to read the letter aloud.

"It says dear Ms. Weasley, you are cordially invited to Sydney Australia on September 23rd to participate in the International Wizard Wars competition. Your group "The Cheetah Girls" was suggested to enter by an anonymous individual.

Please be sure to use muggle transportation and send your response by owl ASAP, signed T.J Cooper head of the Wizard Wars committee!" she exclaimed as she started squealing and jumping around with the other girls again.

"Well congratulations Cheetahs." Aaron told them with a proud smile.

"Thanks but I wonder who suggested us." Amber said.

"Who cares!? We're _really_ headed for the big time now! We're going to The Land Down Under!" Ginny shouted in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah but aren't you forgetting something?" Harry questioned.

"What's that Harry?" she questioned him back.

"You're on tour with The Dragons, and not to mention they've invited The Cheetah Girls. Which means the entire group, and there's one Cheetah still missing." He pointed out as everyone just stopped and stared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Land Down Under

"Ah man, I forgot all about Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry guys it looks like we won't be able to go after all." She said as the other girls began to groan.

"I've waited _forever_ to get into the Wizard Wars!" Amber cried.

"And luckily for you, you don't have to wait any longer." A familiar female voice from behind them suddenly said. All four girls whirled around to see Ron and Hermione standing behind them.

"Hermione?" they all questioned together as she simply smiled back at them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Ireland." Ginny said.

"I was until I got an owl telling me about the competition." Hermione said with a grin as she raised her letter above her head.

"Girl you left your honeymoon for us?" Amber questioned her with disbelief.

"I had to didn't I? There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for The Cheetah Girls." She said as they all started hugging each other and screaming excitedly.

Harry looked over at Ron as he simply stared back at him for a moment before he started to speak. "I got your owl." Ron began.

"And?" Harry wondered.

"Well I figured that since we're going to be spending a lot of time together than we might as well forgive each other. I'll forgive you for what you did with Ginny if you forgive me for accidentally blowing my top and overreacting." Ron told him as Harry nodded but Ginny suddenly shot an evil glare back at her brother before she walked over to him.

"Don't think that this changes anything between us." She began. "Just because you left your honeymoon doesn't mean that I'm not keeping my eye on you. If you try anything funny, you'll be a midnight snack for Tilly." She told him coldly as she held her wand out in front of her face before she quickly placed it back in her pocket and turned away with a swish of her ponytail.

"Well this is going to be a fun trip." Ron said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"We're livin' in a land down under!" All five girls exclaimed together before they broke into giggles.

 _…_

After Luna, Amber, and Casey said goodbye to their boyfriends it wasn't long before they arrived at the airport. "So this is where all the muggles go if they want to get some place." Ron said as they all rolled their luggage a crossed the floor.

"Yeah," Harry began. "well one of the places. Although I've never actually been on a plane before."

"I have." Hermione said.

"So have we." Casey said as she pointed to Amber and herself.

"Yeah my parents are friends with hers." Amber began. "Especially my father since he's a muggle, and we've been to Paris before modeling the clothes that he designs." She finished.

"Well now that we're here what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well our tickets have already been paid in advance so all we have to do is go through security and then walk down to our gate." Hermione explained.

"Uh won't the muggles get a bit suspicious when they find our wands and our other magical supplies that we brought with us?" Ron asked her.

"No, because I already put a spell on our bags. Anything that is even a little bit out of the ordinary won't be detected." She replied as they got to the back of the security line.

After they successfully made it through the line they had a bit of brunch before they arrived back at their gate (twenty-six) and waited for their plane to arrive. Ginny sat down next to Harry and even though Ron and Hermione sat down directly a crossed from them she never made eye contact.

She watched out the window as an airplane took off into the sky. "So that's what we're taking?" she questioned as Harry nodded.

"Yep."

"How the heck are we all going to fit? It looks so tiny." She said as Harry laughed.

"It looks bigger up close and there's more room on the inside than you think." He explained.

"Oh." She said as she leaned up against him and he placed a loving arm around her before placing his lips to her forehead and kissing her softly. About a half an hour later their plane had arrived and they were called to board.

Ginny had unknowingly fallen asleep. "Ginny," Harry whispered softly. "Ginny, wake up." He told her as he rubbed her shoulders and gently shook her awake.

"Huh?" she questioned groggily as she let out a sleepy yawn and found Harry's lips once again meeting her forehead.

"C'mon, it's time to get up. It's time to get on." He told her when suddenly she shot awake.

"Oh!" she cried before she stood up and raced to the back of line with Ron and Hermione although Ron felt as if he had been invisible.

Harry stifled a laugh at her energetic eagerness and shook his head before he stood up and followed Luna who followed Amber and Casey to the back of the line. "So Luna, is this your first time on a plane?" he asked her.

"Yes, I don't have any muggles in my family, so I'm a little bit nervous actually." She admitted.

"It's alright Luna," Hermione began. "It's just like riding a broom but the only difference is that it's impossible to fall of it unless you do it willingly." She explained.

"Who would ever want to do something stupid like that?" Ron questioned as Hermione just simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh Ronald, you really are clueless when it comes to the muggle world." She told him as their tickets were checked before they boarded onto the plane.

Ginny discovered that it truly was the smoothest ride that she had ever been on. She put her headphones in and listened to some of The Dragons songs, ate a little lunch, and then got up to use the lavatory. She took a nap inside Harry's chest and woke up just before dinner before she fell back asleep. Harry was the first one to wake up the next morning.

A huge grin lit up his face as he sat up lifted the curtain and looked out the window. "Ginny," he began in a whisper as he gently shook her awake. "Ginny wake up." He told her.

"Hmm?" Ginny questioned as she tilted her head back and looked up at him with a great yawn and a stretch.

"Look out the window." He told her as Ginny turned her head and gave out a loud gasp of astonishment before she sat up and looked out over the Pacific Ocean with all the tall buildings standing proudly in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Harry, We Shrunk Ourselves

"I can't believe it, we actually made it!" Ginny cried excitedly as they stepped off the bus and journeyed into the hotel together.

"Yep it's absolutely Cheetahlicious!" Amber squealed.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't think anything could ruin this moment for us." Ginny said but that's when unexpectedly something did as onto the way to the front desk to check themselves in they ran into;

"Brittany Bacon?" (which was pronounced back-on) Ginny questioned. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"Well _I'm_ participating in the International Wizard Wars competition." She began. " _You're_ just here to make me look good. But don't worry, if we didn't have losers like you then we wouldn't know who the winners were." She said with a sneer.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that." Harry growled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter! You know my cousin was right about you, you think the world revolves around you don't you?" she questioned.

"No I think it revolves around the people I love and care about deeply." Harry began. "And if you're referring to Malfoy, then I'm the one who saved his ass, and he'll do right to remember that." He finished.

"How dare you talk about our family with such disrespect!" Brittany snapped before she withdrew her wand and pointed it at him. "Sectumsempra!" she shouted before Ginny quickly pushed Harry out of the way.

"Reductus!" she hollered at exactly the same time as she encircled her wand high in the air and then gave it a gigantic twisted wave. The two enchantments collided and bounced off each other. Just as Hermione started to worry about the muggles witnessing this the curse rebounded and knocked her and the rest of her group over onto the floor.

Brittany slowly sat up and placed a hand on her chest to find that she was bleeding to death and ordered another black Brit (Carrie) to help save her. Meanwhile Hermione felt the side of her head as she slowly started to sit up and open her eyes.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes and suddenly gave a sudden gasp of astonishment and then a screech. "Where am I!?" she yelled in horror as she looked around and found to her surprise the room that she was in was now gigantic. "I don't remember the desk being that big." She said anxiously as she started breathing heavily and tightly grabbed ahold of Ron as he sat up.

"Hey watch it! That hurts!" he cried.

"What happened to us?" Amber asked as they all started to stand up on their feet.

"Alright now nobody panic, we must try to remain calm." Ginny said.

"How do you expect that to happen!? Look at me! I'm smaller than the size of a booger!" he hollered.

"So what exactly happened anyway?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yes and in layman's terms if you don't mind." Ron said.

"Well I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure myself, but I think that after the spell rebounded it affected us instead." Hermione began.

"So that means," Harry began as Hermione simply nodded.

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid so. We shrunk ourselves." She told him.

"You mean Ginny did!" Ron yelled angrily. "It's all her fault!"

"Don't be mad at her she was just trying to save my life." Harry told him.

"Yeah but what's going to happen when we return to our regular sizes? The muggles are sure to squeal on us and then we'll all get thrown in Azkaban for breaking the secrecy law." He began. "Uh, we can get big again can't we?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Hermione began. "I think this is just one of those spells that takes time to wear off." She said.

"Well what are we supposed to do? TJ is waiting for us. We're _supposed_ to be rehearsing for the Wizard Wars." Casey said but Luna just simply shrugged.

"We're just going to have to make the best of it and hope it wears off by then." She said.

"Luna's right guys we're just going to have to find a way to survive." Amber said when suddenly a bunch of full-sized people started walking around them.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen around here." Ron said with a worried gulp while he tilted his head back and looked up at him.

"Ron's right, run!" Hermione cried as she clasped on tightly to his hand while Harry grabbed onto Ginny's and all six of them turned around and fled back towards the door while avoiding being stepped on.

"Ginny if we ever live through this I'm gonna kill you!" Ron shouted before they all managed to bound out the door as it swung open and leapt inside a bush.

"Wow I never realized how fast you can go when you're tiny." Hermione began. "I guess that explains why every insect that I've ever seen looks like it's flying because their bodies aren't as heavy as ours." She finished as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Hermione you know I love you, but right now I could care less about what you have to say about bugs. I just want to go home, or at least become my real size again." He told her.

"I want to as much as you do," Ginny began. "but we're not going to get anywhere just standing around and arguing with each other." She finished.

"Well you're one to talk about that! You haven't said a word to me since I got back from Ireland!" Ron snapped. "Well except when you were threatening me."

That's when all of a sudden Amber's stomach began to growl. "Uh guys, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but now that I'm smaller, my stomach holds less food in it than it did before and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." She said.

"Good idea Amber, I think we should all set our differences aside and get something to eat." Hermione suggested as they all agreed (some more reluctant than others) and ventured out of the bush and into the grass.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Oswald J Thomas

"How much longer do we have to walk? My feet are killing me!" Amber complained as she came to a stop.

"Well hurry up, you're slowing us down, and it's only making things worse and not to mention making us hungrier." Ginny told her when suddenly Ron stopped and reached down by the rock that stood in front of them.

"Hold on, I think I found something." He said as he bent down to pick a small crumb up off the ground. "We can share it, there's plenty to go around." He explained when suddenly a rather large copper colored ant scrambled around it. Hermione and Ginny gave a sudden shriek from shock. "Oh I'm sorry, did this belong to you?" he questioned as the ant raised his head and looked up at him.

"Yes but you can have it if you would like. Like you just said there's plenty to go around." He responded in an Australian accent.

"Wait a minute," Ginny began. "did he just speak?" she questioned with disbelief as she took a step towards him.

"Yes I did, madam, and I have to say that you all are the strangest bugs I ever done seen in all me life." He told her as he bobbed his head up and down. "And I have lived a long time, for an ant anyway." He explained.

"We're not bugs, we're humans. Witches and wizards." Hermione explained.

"Yikes!" he cried as he backed up a few feet. "What happened to you?" he questioned.

"We got shrunk, and guess whose fault it is!" Ron spat as he quickly turned his head and glared over at his sister.

"Me family warned me about beings like you. As if regular humans weren't enough, all you do is forbidden dark magic." The ant told them.

"Now don't believe everything you hear, we're not _all_ like that, we're actually really nice." Ginny told him.

"Oh really? Then how come that one was just havin' a go at you?" he asked as he turned his head and gestured over at Ron.

"We're brother and sister, it's our job to fight." He explained.

"Now that doesn't seem like much of a family, let me tell you something mate, you're not going to get very far with that rutty attitude." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Oswald J Thomas, but you can call me Ozzie. All my mates do." He said.

"I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron, Hermione, Amber, Luna, and Casey. And this is my girlfriend Ginny." He explained as he pointed to each one of them as he said their name.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Ozzie said with a nod. "Now would one of you mind sharing a bit of that bread? I worked me thorax off to get it." He explained.

"Oh sure, go ahead." Ron told him as he broke off a bit of the crumb and placed it inside his mouth.

"Mmm, mmm,.." he began as he started to chew. "thanks mate." He said as he let out a rather large belch. "Oh sorry, I beg your pardon." He apologized.

"Oh my God, he's as bad as you and Ginny." Hermione said with a look of disgust before Ozzie let out a rather joyous laugh.

"Well Hermione I'll take that as a compliment. Now it was sure nice meeting you all but I better be on me way." He began as he started to scurry away from them.

"Wait!" Ginny cried before she hurried after him. "Where are you going?" she asked as he stopped and turned around to look back at her.

"Back to the anthill. I reckon me colony is worried sick about me by now since I've been gone such a long time. An ant doesn't last too long when he's by himself." He explained.

"Well what are you talking about?" she asked him suddenly full of curiosity.

"There's a lot of things that can happen to him. He could either get killed by a bigger bug or trampled on by a human, or burned to death by a witch or wizard. Of course my parents told me that back when I was a pupa and that was before I met all of you. Still it's unwise to be on your own when you're an ant." He explained.

"Well do you mind if we come with you? We need a place to stay." Hermione told him.

"Not at all, the more the merrier if you ask me. Besides I could use the company." He said.

"Really? Cause we'd hate to be a bother." Ginny told him.

"It's no trouble at all Ginny." He began with a shake of his head. "Now c'mon, follow me." He told them before he started scrambling away. "You'll have no trouble keepin' up with me, I'm not as young as I once was so I have less energy than I used to." He explained as he led them away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Ron's Confession

"Alright make sure that everyone stays together and watch out for the pentatomidae Ozzie told them.

"The what!?" Ron exclaimed as a bunch of rather large bluish-greenish beetle like creatures walked past them and one of them stopped and lifted his behind letting out a rather short but loud fart. "Ah,.." Ron said as he made a sickish face and waved the green puff of smoke away from him.

"Or to put it more simply, stinkbugs." Ozzie said as he let out another gleeful chuckle.

"Now you tell me." Ron said.

"How much farther is it to your anthill?" Ginny asked him.

"Not long now, why? Are you getting tired?" he questioned her.

"Kind of." She admitted as he stopped beside her.

"Oh well why didn't ya say so? Climb aboard." He told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she swung her legs over his back. "I don't want to hurt you." She told him.

"You'd be surprised how strong ants are, otherwise how would we be able to carry our food?" he asked her before he started moving again.

"Good point." She began. "So how old are you?" she asked him.

"Two years old and still young." He answered.

"Well that isn't very old." She said.

"To a human maybe, but to my grandchildren I'm ancient." He explained. "However I say that age is just a number and you're only as old as you feel. I mean ya only go around once in this life, so ya might as well enjoy every second you've got. And as long as ya got your friends and family with you on your side then you've got it made." He told her.

"Yeah but what if they don't trust you enough to make your own decisions?" she asked as she shot an angry glare over at Ron.

"Well that depends, how do ya know they don't?" he wondered.

"It's kind of a long story." She admitted as she heaved a sad sigh and hung her head.

"Well we've got time, I'm all ears. Well technically speaking I don't have them but ya know what I mean." He told her.

"You really don't want to hear my problems do you?" she wondered.

"Of course I do, we're mates aren't we? And me parents always told me that when it came to givin' advice, I was always the first ant willin' to do it." He said.

"Well alright, Ron thinks that I did something that I really didn't do, and not only that, he's always trying to control my life." She told him.

"Well, have you told him that?" he asked her.

"Yes, millions of times, only he never listens to me!" she cried.

"Maybe that's because you don't give him a chance. Ya know in order for somebody to listen to someone, that person, or witch, or whoever they are has to be there first one to do the talkin'." He said. "Besides it sounds like he's only watchin' out for ya and wantin' what's best for ya. In my mind, _that's_ what brothers are for, and I should know, I have over a dozen of 'em." He said.

"Really? Wow, I always thought that five was too much." She said as they arrived in front of the anthill.

"Well, here we are." Ozzie began as he bent down and allowed Ginny to dismount. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." He told them.

"Thanks Ozzie." Ginny began. "And thanks for the ride." She finished before she broke off another piece of bread from the crumb and placed it inside his mouth. "Here, you deserve this." She told him as she gave him a pat on the head and then started stroking it as he began to chew.

"Mmm, me compliments to the chef." He said before he let out another large belch. Ginny giggled before she realized that somebody had been standing behind her and she slowly turned around to realize that it had been Ron. "Remember what I said." Ozzie whispered before he turned around and scrambled towards the anthill.

"Hi." Ginny said quietly.

"Hi." Ron began. "I heard you guys talking." He told her and at this she remained silent.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and Harry when you said that you hadn't done anything. But even if you had you're an adult now and I should learn to treat you like one." He said.

"That really hurt Ron, why did you do that?" she asked him as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll tell you tonight, it's a rather long story and I want Harry to be able to hear it too." He explained.

"Alright." Ginny agreed quietly.

 _…._

A spark shot out of Hermione's wand as she lit the pile of twigs on fire. "Wow, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it meself." Ozzie said as he laid down next to the group and warmed himself by the fire.

"I'm glad you decided to sleep out here with us tonight Ozzie." Ginny said.

"Me too, I can't believe how many stars are out, and that moon, man is she a gorgeous sight." He said dreamily as he looked up at the sky.

"So, what was it that you were going to tell us?" Harry asked Ron while he simply glanced down at the ground.

"It's about why I accidentally snapped at you guys a few days ago." He began quietly under his breath before he looked back up at him. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am, but I was just trying to protect my sister from making the same mistake our mum did." He told him.

"What do you mean? What mistake?" Ginny asked him eagerly as he breathed a heavy sigh and took a deep breath.

"The only reason Mum and Dad got married is because they had to. Mum was pregnant with Bill when she was about your age. Her parents never talked to her again after that, they never even came to the wedding. That's why we've never even seen them." He explained. "I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you. I care about you too much, I would never want to lose you." He told her.

"Ron I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ginny said.

"It's alright the only reason _I_ even know about it is because I accidentally read Mum's old journal when I was eight years old, but luckily she never found out about it."

"Excuse me for butting in, I know that I'm just an old bloke, but I still don't seem to understand how somebody can still be angry with someone that they haven't spoken to in years." Ozzie said.

"It's called the silent treatment, it's a way human show their anger." Ginny explained.

"Oh dear, humans always have to make things so complicated. Thank God I'm an ant! Everything is plain and simple then! You look out for each other and you help each other out. Why an ant can't survive if he's only lookin' out for himself." Ozzie said.

"I know, you already told us that." Casey told him.

"Yes that's true but I haven't told ya why yet." He began.

"Well alright then, why?" Amber asked him.

"Alrighty then, let me ask you sheela's a question. Look over there," he began before he turned around and gestured his head over at the anthill. "tell me what ya see, go on."

"It's an anthill." Casey stated plainly.

"Yes, and as big and beautiful as it looks it wasn't easy to build. For it's impossible for one ant to have built it alone. For you see we may not look strong, and by ourselves we aren't. We can lift things heavier than us yes but there is no such thing as an army without more than one ant inside it. We're stronger together." He told them.

"Hey, I never thought about that before." Amber said.

"Me neither." Casey said before they all started to sing lullabying Ozzie to sleep.

"Beautiful precious memories, surround my mind. I'm living a life full of enchantment." Ginny sung as Luna smiled.

"We're friends to the end, we're family, we're dreamers,.." Hermione sang.

"We're black, we're white, it doesn't matter who we are, we're all the same." Amber sung.

"As long as we can be all that we can be!" Luna chimed in before they started to harmonize together.

"We're one of a kind, two peas in a pod. We're stronger together through the snow and stormy weather."

"It's not easy to find somebody like me, but I'm glad that I have someone like you." Ginny sang softly.

"Ever since I could remember, you've been there for me, I love every moment we've shared." Luna sung.

"Although there have been times where I thought it was over, our love, our friendship I thought it was gone. But when I look back I'm glad I wasn't alone." Ginny sang.

"We're one of a kind, two peas in a pod. We're stronger together, through the snow and stormy weather." They harmonized together.

"Oh it's not easy to find somebody like me, but I'm glad that I have someone like you." Ginny sung.

"Ooh,.." the other girls chorused.

"Yes I'm glad that I found someone like you." Ginny sang sleepily before she gave a small yawn and stretched her arms out wide before leaning into Harry's chest. "Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ozzie." She said but the Australian ant was already sound asleep and snoring softly. Ginny smiled affectionately at him while Harry placed a loving arm around her and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

 _One of A Kind is my own original song._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen; The Colors of The Rainbow

The next morning Ginny was the first one to wake up. Ozzie woke up shortly afterwards with one last quick snore before opening his eyes and quickly lifting his head. "Ah good morning sheela." He told her.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name's Ginny Weasley." She said as Ozzie laughed. "A sheela is just another word for girl in Australia." He explained.

"Oh, right." She began. "So how'd you sleep?" she asked when suddenly everyone else started waking up.

"Like a larva!" he exclaimed. "Ya know you sheelas sing marvelously." He told them.

"That's because we're in a singing group called The Cheetah Girls." Amber said.

"That's odd, you don't look like cheetahs. Beside I thought you all were humans."

"We are, haven't you heard of The Monkees?" Casey questioned him.

"Sure I have, there are a bunch of hideous primates that resemble humans and pick and scratch their bums all the time." He said as Ron rolled his eyes when suddenly Hermione squatted down and clutched her stomach.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked her.

"No, I feel like I'm going to be_" she began before she vomited last night's supper out onto the ground.

"Oh dear," Ozzie began. "is she alright?"

"I'm sure she is, she's probably just having a reaction from the shrinking jinx." Ron told him.

"Hey Ozzie, I was wondering, when we return back to our original sizes, do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked him. "I could use the enlarging spell on you." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, as if Mum would really let a gigantic ant inside the house." Ron said.

"I'm afraid your brother's right, I wouldn't be able to fit through the door. Besides, my place is here." Ozzie told her.

"But now that we met and became friends how can we possibly ever live without you?" she wondered.

"The same way ya did before we met. For life I'm afraid is rather short, so ya might as well enjoy it to the fullest. Have ya ever heard the story of Peter Pan?" he asked.

"I_ I think so. Wasn't it about the boy who never grew up?" she questioned him back.

"Yes, I do love that story. I've always had since I was a pupa. Ya know why?" he asked but Ginny simply just shook her head. "Ya see Ginny, there are enough problems in the world today, so why should one worry about the possibility of ever growing old? I mean anyone who's ever bin excited about openin' their Christmas presents on Christmas mornin', or anyone who's ever liked to cool off inside the pool on a hot summer day would know what I was talkin' about." He said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Ginny told him.

"Let me put it to you this way Ms. Weasley," he began. "Have you ever stopped to look at a sunrise, or a sunset? Ever really stopped and looked at it?" he wondered.

"No I guess not_" she began.

"Next time be sure you do. Who would have thought that all those beautiful colors would come from the sun? You see I do believe there is a child in all of us just ready to get out if we let. We just have to be willin' to, for if there was no color in the world, then how would we know that we could let our true colors shine? Adults are so busy and preoccupied with their own lives that they don't stop and pay attention to those kind of things, for correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't very often see one sittin' down to color in a colorin' book." He said.

"Gee, I never thought of that before you know." Ginny said.

"I'm afraid most people have the color drained out of them when they grow to be older. But never Peter Pan. A world without imagination and creativity isn't a world at all. There's somethin' I want you to promise me before it is time to say farewell to each other." He began.

"What's that?" Ginny asked him.

"Always be sure to let your colors shine and do what you love more than anythin' in the world. Like singing." He told her.

"I promise." She told him.

"Good, you're a great little sheela, and I love ya from the bottom of me heart." He said.

"I love you too Ozzie." She told him before she watched him scramble away.

"What the devil was that all about?" Ron questioned but Ginny just simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly." She admitted. "But all I know is that I don't care what he says, I'm not leaving him here all by himself."

"You heard him, he doesn't _want_ to go." Ron told her.

"Well then I've gotta find a way to change his mind. How's Hermione?" she asked him.

"I should be alright, it's like Ron said." She began. "I either ate something that didn't agree with me or it was a shrinking reaction." She explained.

Ginny was just about to face Ozzie again when she bumped into a miniature Ozzie. "Oh, hullo. I don't believe we met." She said but all of a sudden the tiny ant let out a petrified shriek and quickly scrambled away. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" she cried but it turned out that wasn't what had frightened the ant.

All of a sudden Ginny heard a buzzing noise behind her. "Ginny! Look out!" Ron shouted as he pointed unsteadily behind her. Ginny quickly spun around and found herself face to face or rather practically nose to nose with a bumblebee. The bee nudged its face up against hers and carried her away. "Ginny!" Ron hollered as she found herself being flown away through the air and started to scream.

That's when Ozzie raced back over to them. "What happened? Where's Ginny?" he asked him worriedly.

"She's in trouble! Look!" Ron cried as he pointed up to the sky. Ozzie slowly turned around and watched the bee up in the distance while Ginny continued to scream.

"Hold on sheela I'm coming!" he cried.

"But how are you ever going to reach her!?" Ron cried anxiously.

"Ah there, you see mate, that's what I mean about usin' your imagination. I may be old, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve figuratively speakin'." He told them before he started to chase after her.

"What are we going to do!? He'll _never_ catch up with her in time!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've got an idea." Harry began before he withdrew his wand and pointed it towards the sky and giving it a wave. "Accio Firebolt!" he cried. Sure enough a few moments later he saw it soaring towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen; Remember Me

"Almost, there." Ozzie huffed when suddenly he came to a stop. "I have to find a way to catch up with her." He said not wanting to have admitted that he wasn't sure he could rescue her to the others. That's when all of a sudden he turned his head and saw a Eucalyptus tree. "Perfect Oz." he told himself before he started to climb up the trunk of the tree.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Amber, and Casey had managed to cast the shrinking spell on their broomsticks and they were headed straight towards them. Hermione wasn't sure whether or not it had been her imagination, but they seemed a bit bigger today.

"Well that's good," Amber began as she told her this. "considering that the singing competition is in a couple of days and we need to wipe that grin off of Brittany's face!" she cried.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, right now we've got to find Ginny and Ozzie." Harry said.

Back up ahead Ozzie had managed to climb high enough to see Ginny soaring just above him. "Ginny jump! Quick! I've got you!" he called. Ginny looked down at him. Even though she had been terrified she knew that she was taking a risk dying either way. So she decided to trust him and closed her eyes and jumped down off of the bee.

Ozzie lifted one of his legs and grabbed ahold of her before quickly pulling her onto his back. "Now hold on tight, I've got you." He assured her as she grabbed onto his back and he slowly started climbing back down the tree.

"Harry over there!" Ron cried with a point. "I can see them!" he shouted. Harry quickly turned his head to see where Ron had been pointing before he quickly turned his broomstick and headed straight back towards the ground.

"There you go sheela, you're safe now." Ozzie told her once they had made it back to solid ground. Harry landed and grabbed his broom inside the palm of his hand and raced towards her just after she had dismounted.

"Are you alright?" he asked her anxiously as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah," Ginny began with a nod before they broke the embrace. "thanks to him." She finished.

"Hey Ozzie," Ron began as they turned around to see everyone else standing behind them. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister's life." He told him.

"My pleasure Mr. Weasley." He responded as he bowed his head.

"Hmm, maybe Mum won't mind having you around after all." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry but I already told you my place is here, besides I'm too old. I wouldn't be able to make the journey." He told them.

"But I thought you said that you were only as old as you felt." Ginny said.

"Yes but I'm afraid there are some things, that even though I hate to admit it, I just can't do anymore." He told her.

"Well maybe you'll feel better if you had some breakfast." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" he exclaimed with a jolly laugh as she giggled back at him.

"C'mon then." She told him. Besides meeting Harry and her celebrity crush Aaron Parker, Ginny thought that that day was one of the best and happiest days in her life despite being two inches tall. For Ozzie and a couple of his grandchildren, (one was Anthony that she had met before and the other was Amelia) had shown her around the inside of the anthill.

They played tons of games together like tag and Red Rover, and then after supper they star gazed. Ozzie knew all of the names of the constellations, in fact Ginny was surprised that he had never met a witch or wizard up until now because he was an expert at astrology. "What's astrology?" he asked her.

"Never mind." She began. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" she questioned as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm afraid that I won't be around then." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him back. "Where are you going?" she wondered as he raised his head up towards the stars.

"Up there." He answered.

"Do you mean you're going to_" she began.

"Yeah, I've known it for about awhile now." He told her.

"Then why didn't you say anything about it?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it when so much has happened to you and your family and friends already." He explained. "I imagine I have enough time to make it through one last night under the stars and then it will be my time to go."

"But no you can't! We'll be so lost without you!" she cried fighting the sudden urge to burst into tears.

"Listen Ginny, all you need to do is look inside you and you'll never be lost. For as long as you remember me I will never really be gone. I'll stay with you inside your heart forever


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; True Colors

The next morning (realizing that they had been even a bit bigger) Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke up to the sound of Ginny's sobs. "Oh no." Ron said while his sister stood in front of Ozzie's body and weeping inside her hand before brushing her tears away.

"He's gone." She said sadly with a sniff as Harry and Ron walked over to her and stood beside her. "I can't believe it he's really gone." She sobbed.

"No he isn't, I mean I know it looks like it but he's still with us." Ron began as he put his hand on top of her chest. "In here." He told her before he held his arms out for her and she immediately fell inside of them. "Shh,.." he whispered as he started rubbing her back gently while she continued to sob. Hermione wept silently while Ginny wrapped her arms around him and deepened the embrace hugging him tighter.

"It's alright," he whispered while resting his chin on the top of her head and hugging her tighter than he had ever done before. "it's alright." He told her as she glanced back at Ozzie and sniffed again.

"C'mon," she began before she let go of her brother. "We can't leave him here like this. Especially after all he's done for us."

"Well what are we going to do, we can't burry him, he's too big." Ron said but Ginny had already walked away from him. She withdrew her wand and pointed it at Ozzie's body.

"Incendio." She whispered as a jet of fire shot out of her wand and set his corpse on fire. "We'll scatter the ashes on the anthill after its finished burning." She explained.

"That's going to take forever." Ron remarked.

"No it won't, we have to do what he wanted us to do and think like a colony. We'll each take some of the ashes, that way if we work together it'll go faster." She told him.

"So then what?" Ron asked her as she just simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She answered as she looked back down at the ground and brushed more of her tears away from her eyes.

"You alright?" Harry questioned as she slowly nodded while giving another sniff.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just as long as we make it back in time for the Wizard Wars." She told him as Hermione clutched onto her stomach tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

"I don't feel so good." She admitted.

"Again? Hermione that's two mornings in a row that you_" Ginny began but before she could finish her sentence she vomited on the ground.

"Eww, yuck!" Amber exclaimed scrunching up her face with disgust but Harry simply just grinned.

"And what are you so happy about? After the second time she should have enough sense to do that in private." She told him.

"Hermione?" Harry began.

"Yeah, what is it Harry?" she questioned him back.

"You know how you've had such a big appetite at lunch and dinner recently?" he wondered.

"That's nothing," Ginny began with a scoff and a wave of her hand. "Ron would eat his own head if it wasn't attached to him."

"I would _not_!" Ron protest as Harry rolled his eyes.

"What I _mean_ is Hermione's large appetite, getting sick in the morning,.. I think that means she's showing signs of pregnancy." He explained.

"What!? _Pregnancy_!? Are you mad!? We've only been married a couple of months!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I dunno Ron, Harry does have a point. When we get back a healer should check her out just in case." Ginny said.

"Don't you want to be a father?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"Well, yeah, but_" he began.

"Then why can't you just be happy for me!?" she cried before she stormed away.

"Hermione, Hermione wait!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nice going Einstein." Ginny remarked sarcastically as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"She didn't let me finish. I was just a little shocked when I found out that there was a possibility that I would become a father. I mean, I'm not even a good brother." He said.

"What!? Of _course_ you're a good brother!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're the best brother in the whole world! You've always been looking out for me ever since I was a baby even though I didn't always understand it."

"Thanks Ginny, and for the record I think you're the best sister a bloke could ever ask for. That's why I was the one who suggested that The Cheetah Girls performed at the International Wizard Wars in the first place." He explained.

"You did?" Ginny questioned feeling as if she might be close to tears again.

"Yeah, I believe in you guys so much, you have so much talent and I believe that there's a real good chance that you can win." He told her.

"But what if we don't?" Ginny asked him as he just simply shrugged.

"Then I'll still love you anyway. My opinion still won't change. Besides I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think that's what Ozzie meant. You know about letting your colors shine. When you're a kid you don't give a rat's ass if you win or lose,.. you just like to have fun and play games. That's what makes life so exciting and colorful. You do it because you love it." He told her.

Ginny slowly turned her head and looked at Ozzie's burning body. "He's right." Ginny began as Harry placed his arm around her. "I understand now. I wish I could have when he was still alive and telling me that."

"I'm sure he knew that you would have eventually." Harry reassured her.

"Oh Harry," she began as she started blinking away her tears before she hid her face inside his chest. "I'm going to miss him so much." She sobbed as Harry kissed the top of her head and the wrapped his arms around her tightly before resting his own head against hers.

"I know,.. I'm going to miss him too." He whispered before his lips met her forehead. Ginny brushed away the rest of her tears before Ozzie's corpse finished burning. She looked down as there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. She squatted down in front of them and started to sing (True Colors) as she scooped them up inside her palms.

 _The rest of the content has been deleted._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Justin's Story

As a very special surprise, all four members of The Dragons were on a plane to Sydney Australia. Except for Derek, this was their very first flight on a plane since the remaining boys were purebloods. "I can't wait to see the look on Casey's face when we show up at their hotel." Derek said.

"Well I imagine that Amber and Ginny will be very happy to see me." Aaron said with a grin.

"I'm sure they all will, I can't wait to see all of the girls." Rickie said as they all sat in a row together. Meanwhile Justin grabbed ahold of the arms of his seat tightly as he held his head straight ahead of him and started to tremble.

"You doing alright mate?" Derek questioned him.

"No." he answered anxiously with a shake of his head. "I don't understand how Rachel could do this every week."

"Who's Rachel?" Derek asked as he had just joined the group about a year ago.

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't know." Aaron began. "I guess it just hasn't been brought up yet." He continued as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Rachel was a muggle that Justin was married to." He explained.

" _Was_?" Derek asked out of concern. "Well what happened to her?" he questioned as Aaron took another deep breath and sighed sadly.

"Well she was a famous photographer, and she loved taking pictures for newspapers and magazines inside new and interesting places. And one day she was on her way to Washington and all of a sudden out of nowhere they crashed into another plane. There weren't any survivors." He explained with a shake of his head. "So unfortunately he was left to raise his three daughters alone."

"Gosh, that's terrible." Derek said when suddenly Justin looked over at them.

"You guys do know that I can hear you right." He said before he threw off his seatbelt and got up out of his chair.

"Justin wait," Aaron began as he threw his own off and started to follow him. "Justin!" he called as he met him back behind them through the Curtin and into the first class area.

"You're such a blabber mouth!" Justin snapped. "And it isn't fair! I thought we were friends, but then Hermione told me that you sold my story to Medrina's magazine, and now I hear you telling Derek all about it!" he cried as his friend pointed a finger at him.

"First of all Derek is our best friend and we treat him like a brother. He has a right to know about it and not only that, but mister money bags is genuinely concerned about you! Now tell me Justin, how many times have you seen that happen before? It shows that deep down he actually has a heart otherwise he wouldn't be going out with Casey." He began.

"And second of all the only reason that I sold your story to that magazine company because I'm trying to teach our fans that even though we're big stars, that doesn't mean that we lead the perfect life. And if our fans are really our fans they will understand that and show a lot of compassion for you. Now I'm just curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why is it that you never want to talk about your family yourself?" Aaron questioned.

"I know why." Rickie began as the other two boys turned around to face him. "It's for the same reason that Harry Potter doesn't like to talk about his. And even though I don't mind from time to time talking about my own, it still brings back a lot of hurtful memories. And if I wasn't a Christian, it would probably be even worse."

"Justin are you a Christian?" Aaron asked him.

"No, I'm not but my wife was." He began. "But I'm not an atheist either, I'm just somewhere in-between." He explained.

"Oh I see well your agnostic then." Rickie began. "Well it's better than nothing." He told him before he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rested it there.

"But what you've got to realize is that you're not alone through any of this. You've got me and Aaron and Derek. We all love you and we're there to support you whenever you need us." He explained.

"Thanks man." Justin said before the two of them slapped their hands together and then Rickie quickly pulled him inside a loving embrace while Aaron simply smiled as he watched them hug and pat each other's shoulders.

"C'mon guys we better get back to our seats before Derek decides that he wants to try and pick up one of the flight attendants." He told them.

"No he won't, he's dating Casey." Rickie said.

"And whenever have you known that to stop him?" Aaron questioned.

"He has a point, I mean this is Derek we're talking about." Justin said before all three boys walked back to their seats together.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and all of The Cheetah Girls were headed back to the hotel. "Listen Hermione," Ron began. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." She said.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted, your news just sort of shocked me. I'm really excited about being a father, I just wasn't sure that I'd be good at it." He explained as the two of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh Ronald," she began as she heaved a heavy sigh. "why on _earth_ would you think up such a ridiculous thing?" she questioned as he simply just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess just because I always seem to explode at the littlest things." He began as she grinned at him. "No pun intended."

"C'mon Ron, there's no such thing as a family that doesn't fight." She began.

"Yes there is, Ozzie's." he finished for her.

"I don't think, I mean I _know_ that he never said that. He just meant that we should try listening to each other and working together. It's not like he said that it was a sin to get angry with each other."

"Actually technically it is." He told her.

"Yeah well everybody makes mistakes, Ozzie knew that. Nobody's perfect." She began with a shake of her head. "But the important thing is that when somebody makes a mistake that you realize that and forgive them for it. And Ron I swear, our baby is very lucky to have you for a father because I already know how much he or she is going to be loved."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron began. "and I know how much you'll make a great mum, because you're already a great wife even though we literally just got hitched." he said as Hermione giggled. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny stopped just ahead of them.

"Are you guys coming?" Ginny asked as she took ahold of Harry's hand and the other girls stopped ahead of her and looked back at them.

"Yeah, we're coming." Ron answered as he took ahold of Hermione's hand, kissed her cheek and started following everyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Rehearsal

The next morning all four members of The Dragons arrived at the hotel only to find out that it had closed unexpectedly. "That's very odd," Aaron began. "If it's closed I wonder where Harry and the others are."

"I was just wondering the same thing." The boys stopped and turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and saw Neville standing there beside them.

"Neville?" they all questioned together as Aaron grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Didn't you see me? I was on the same plane as you. I came to surprise Luna." He explained while continuing to look up at the building. "Only it looks like the surprise is on us."

"Yeah, and I was really looking forward to seeing Casey." Derek said sadly as he heaved a sigh. "And Hermione." He added quietly.

"And _I_ was looking forward to seeing Amber." Aaron said.

"Well fellows, it looks like your dream came true after all." All the boys turned to see Ginny standing behind them with the others and grinning proudly at them.

"Ginny? What happened here? Where in God's name have you been!?" Aaron exclaimed before he glanced over at Rickie who was giving him a funny look. "Sorry mate." He told him.

"It's a really long story," Ginny began. "I mean as to where we've been. As for what happened here, I can only guess." She said.

"They probably closed it down on account of the fact that they thought their workers had all gone mental." Ron began before he explained about they had broken the secrecy law and then they had accidentally shrunk themselves and were lost for a couple of days.

"Do you want to run that by me again?" Justin questioned.

"I don't think so." Ginny said. "What matters now is that we're all together and back to normal."

"Speaking of that," Hermione began. "Justin, I'm sorry about what happened." She told him.

"Aw it's alright. I shouldn't have overreacted. Aaron explained to me why he did what he did." He said.

"Yeah and Aaron that took a lot of courage from you to do an article about yourself. I never knew you were such a troublemaker back in your school days."

"Huh?" everyone else questioned together.

"Aaron," Ginny began. "what is she talking about?"

"Well you see even though I was a Gryffindor I tended to like to bully anyone who was smaller than me and I thought that I was better than everyone else." He explained. Harry secretly thought to himself that he reminded him of his father back when he was a boy but he didn't say anything about it.

"Why? You are such a good person." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that I didn't do bad things. And I wasn't proud of any of it trust me. That's when I matured a lot more when I got older. You see despite what everyone thinks about us, neither one of us has led an easy life. Justin lost his wife, Rickie lost his parents, I lost my mind, and poor Derek was cut off when he turned seventeen." Aaron explained as Derek hung his head and heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Derek? Is that true?" Casey wondered.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so baby." He told her.

"Well if it is then why are you always going on about how filthy stinking rich you are?" Ron asked him.

"Because I lied, that's why. My parents are the wealthy ones. I just said that I was so that everyone would like me." He explained.

"Listen Derek, we like you more _now_ because you told us the truth." Hermione told him.

"Really?" Derek questioned eagerly. "But I'm a celebrity, and I'm supposed to be rich."

"Derek, being a celebrity isn't all about having money." Casey began with a shake of her head. "It's about showing your talent and being a good role model to young witches and wizards out there. It's about letting your true colors shine." She said before she exchanged smiles with the other girls.

"Huh?" he wondered.

"Don't worry, it's another long story. We'll tell you later." She told him.

"Anyway, the International Wizard Wars are tonight. Where are we going to rehearse?" Ginny questioned as all four Dragons exchanged grins.

"I think I have an idea," Aaron began. "c'mon!" he told them before they all hurried away together.

 _…._

"What are we doing in the middle of nowhere?" Ginny asked as The Dragons led her to the center of an open field.

"Heh, watch this." Aaron responded with a grin before he withdrew his wand and gave it a slight wave and a flick. "Repente tempus!" he exclaimed and everybody watched with amazement and wonder while the ground started to rumble before dirt steps formed out of the ground followed by a grand stage.

"Wow! A portable stage!" Amber exclaimed excitedly as Aaron grinned proudly while she tightly embraced him. "I have the best boyfriend in the whole entire world!" she cried when suddenly Ginny cleared her throat. "Alright so maybe it's tied." She admitted.

"Thanks Aaron," Ginny began. "c'mon Cheetahs let's go." She said as she started walking towards the stage with Amber, Luna, and Casey following her. That's when she suddenly stopped and looked back at Hermione who simply hung her head and took a step away from her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" her friend asked her as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't do it." She said.

"Sure you can, I've seen you and you're amazing at it." Ginny told her.

"Ginny's right," Ron began. "why are you afraid that you can't do it?" he questioned.

"Because nobody's ever watched me rehearse before and what if I mess up?" she asked him.

"C'mon Hermione, it's like you told me, everybody makes mistakes. The important thing is that you go out there and have a good time and kick some Dragon behind!" he exclaimed as he exchanged glances with the legendary wizarding boyband. "I was talking about The Dragonettes, not you guys." He said.

"Right, we knew that,.." Justin began before he looked at the other boys. "didn't we?"

"Well alright, I'll try." Hermione reluctantly agreed as she started to follow the other girls onstage.

"That's it girl I _know_ you can do it!" Ginny exclaimed as Amber rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. "Alright c'mon girls, hit me with some vocals!" she cried.

 _Content deleted originally it was Step Up by The Cheetah Girls_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Performance

"So, how were we?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Harry.

"You were brilliant," he began with a proud grin as he placed his arms around her. "all of you were just so,.. so,.."

"So Cheetahlicious?" Ginny questioned. "Go ahead, say it. You know you want to." She told him with a sly grin.

"Why should I? You took the words right out of my mouth." He said before they closed their eyes and exchanged soft and tender kiss between them.

"Alright lover boy, that's enough!" Ron snapped but both of them simply ignored him.

"I love you Cheetah Girl." Harry said in-between kisses.

"I love you too." Ginny said before Ron placed his fingers inside his mouth and whistled loudly causing both of them to turn around and look back at him.

"Enough with the hearts and violins already! You love each other, we get it!" he shouted. "But aren't you all forgetting that we still have a _major_ problem on our hands!?"

"Well, _you're_ a little bit on the bossy side." Ginny told him.

"No I mean what are we going to do about the hotel and the muggles who saw us doing magic?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ginny admitted.

"I think we should just tell the ministry of magic the truth." Hermione said.

"What!? Hermione, has being pregnant made you insane!? They're going to lock us away forever in Azkaban!" Ron yelled.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? We just got finished teaching Derek about how important it is to tell the truth. Besides, the only reason Ginny even tried to jinx Brittany in the first place was out of self-defense. The ministry is sure to understand that once we explain it." She said. "Oh yeah and what if they don't?" Ron questioned.

"Then Ozzie would have been proud of us for doing the right thing." Ginny answered for her.

"Who's Ozzie?" Aaron asked.

"He was a _very_ special friend of ours who taught us the true meaning of teamwork, and I know that I'll never forget him." Ginny said.

"Me neither." Hermione said as the other girls nodded with agreement.

"I've got to hand it to you sis, you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for." Ron said as he placed a loving hand on top of her shoulder.

"You too." She admitted before Ron turned to Hermione.

"And Hermione, you're going to make an excellent mother Cheetah." He told her as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. Hermione smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Thanks, but I already am one. After all nobody messes with my cubs or the rest of my girls." She explained before she put an arm around the others and they all started into a fit of giggles.

"At least someone is the head of this jiggy jungle." Amber said before they continued to giggle together with the boys smiling at them.

 _…._

Ron wrapped his knuckles upon the dressing room door. It was bright red with a golden star on the front of it that red "The Cheetah Girls" in bold black letters. "Cheetahs, it's your manager, are you decent?" he asked when suddenly Amber opened the door.

"I'm glad you're here, your sister's not doing so good." She whispered with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?" Ron asked her back.

"I think she's getting a little cold feet." She explained as Ron slowly pushed the door open and entered the room surprised that for once it wasn't his wife who was suffering from stage fright.

"Gin? Are you alright?" he asked her before he quietly shut the door behind him.

"No, I changed my mind. I want to go home, I don't feel very good." She said as she folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Uh girls? Do you mind if you step outside for a moment? I'd sort of like to speak with my sister alone." He said.

"Sure," Hermione began before she waved her hand back at the rest of the girls. "c'mon guys let's go and give them some space." She said as they followed her out the door.

"Alright now come on and level with me Ginny. You've been over the moon since you first found out that you were invited to be in this competition. Why don't you want to go out there?" he asked her.

"Because I've never performed for this many people before, and most of them probably never even heard of The Cheetah Girls if not all of them!" she explained.

"Harry and Neville have." Ron told her. "And so have I, Mum and Dad, and even the legendary singing Dragons." He pointed out. "We all believe in you and have faith in you. Isn't that what matters most?" he questioned as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, it does. Thanks Ron, for everything." She told him before she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey it's my job, I'm your manager aren't I?"

"No you're even better than that, you're my brother." She said before they broke the embrace and then exchanged grins.

"Right, and as your brother I'll try to respect your feelings and not order you around so much." He began. "Now get out on that stage and kick some ass!" he cried as she simply just looked at him. "Oops, sorry, I forgot." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'll listen to you this time, but just this once." She told him with a wink before she ran out of the room in which Ron just shook his head and laughed to himself before he had made his way back to the audience where Harry, Neville, and all four members of The Dragons were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the side of them.

"So how are they?" Harry asked him as he and the other boys turned to look over at Ron.

"Well Ginny was having a bit of a rough start but then I talked to her about it so she should be alright." He explained. "So what happened here? Did I miss too much?" he wondered but Harry just shook his head.

"The Dragonettes are in first place right now but that's about it. They didn't even sing their own song." He answered.

"Well that figures." Ron said when suddenly the announcer got onto the loud speaker.

"And the next competitors are, all the way from London England,.. The Cheetah Girls!" he exclaimed as Harry, Ron, and the others cheered loudly and applauded while the other people in the audience remained silent. Harry watched as a single spotlight hit the stage while Ginny walked up onto it.

She nervously cleared her throat before she picked up the microphone and began to speak inside it. "Good evening," she began. "my name's Ginny Weasley, and I'm the lead singer of The Cheetah Girls. However even though I'm the leader, I have to admit that sometimes I don't deserve it, because a lot of the time,.. I don't think about anybody but myself." She said as everyone remained silent and continued to stare at her.

"Unlike a very good friend of mine," she continued as Ron's mind automatically jogged to Ozzie. "in fact he's my brother." She said.

"Wait? What?" he whispered scrunching up his face with confusion.

"And he's the reason that The Cheetah Girls are able to perform for you tonight. So there has been a last minute change of plans. We had a song that we were originally going to sing for you tonight, but with the help of me and my girls, we wrote this song for him instead." She explained.

"So I hope you all enjoy it, and this song goes out to my brother Ronald Weasley, and it's called Home." She said before she looked over at the guitar player who started to strum a few cords before she started to sing.

Content has been removed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; A Beautiful Sheela

"You guys were fantastic out there tonight!" Ron exclaimed after the awards show was over and he gathered The Cheetah Girls together backstage.

"Thanks, I think so too." Casey began. "And even if those damn Dragonettes still beat us, there's nothing wrong with second place." She finished as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"That's a great attitude girls, and I've got to say that I'm extremely proud to call myself your manager. Now where is my sister? I want to talk to her about something." He said.

"Yeah, where is Ginny?" Harry questioned. "I want to talk to her too."

"She went up on the roof, but don't ask me why. It makes my stomach feel queasy just thinking about it." Amber said.

"Thanks Amber," Harry told her before he turned around and walked away.

"No problem Harry, now c'mon Cheetahs, let's go back to the hotel and pack ourselves up. It's time to get ready to go home." She said.

Meanwhile Harry climbed the stairs to the top of the building. Sure enough he found Ginny there gazing up at the stars. "Oh," she began as she turned to look at him. "hullo Harry."

"Hi," he began. "Amber told me that you were up here." He explained.

"Yeah," she began as she breathed a heavy sigh. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Me too." He admitted.

"I can't believe we lost," she began as she hung her head and shook it. "I thought for _sure_ that we were going to win."

"Well it's like Casey just told me a few minutes ago, second place is still pretty good." He told her.

"Yeah, but it's not good enough! It will give Brittany reason to mock me for it for the rest of me life." She said when suddenly Harry placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up to face him. Then he brushed some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear while they gazed into another's eyes.

"Ginny listen to me, you're worth way more than Brittany and you are so much more precious to me than some silly concert. The important thing is that you tried your best and I'm so proud to call you my fiancée." He told her.

"You're what!?" she exclaimed with disbelief as Harry chuckled.

"Oops sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I guess that I should propose first." He said unaware that Ron had been standing right behind him as he dug inside his pocket. "Ginny Weasley," he began. "I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked as he grabbed a tiny black felted box and flipped back the lid to reveal a fancy shimmering silver ring with a sparkling diamond in the center of it.

"Oh Harry, it's so beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed with a gasp as she brought both hands up to her face as Harry grinned.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Well of course I'll marry you silly!" she snapped as Harry laughed and slid the ring onto her finger before Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Congratulations." Ginny removed her hands from Harry's face before the two of them turned around and noticed Ron for the first time.

"Ron," she began. "I didn't hear you come up here."

"It's alright, go ahead, I didn't mean to ruin the moment. I just wanted to tell you that I felt very honored when you wrote that song for me, and got Mum and Dad to talk to Grandma and Grandpa again for the first time in years. But now it looks like you and Harry have a lot more important things to discuss so I'll leave you two alone." He told her as he turned to leave.

"Ron please don't go!" Ginny cried as she rushed towards him and without warning flung inside his arms. Ron was very taken aback by this gesture but wrapped his arms around her in return.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

"Do you honestly think that after all we've been through I'm going to let you go just like that?" she questioned as she smiled up happily at him and shook her head while she started to laugh. "After all, The Cheetah Girls need their manager, the wedding needs a best man,.. and I need my brother. I love you Ronald McDonald." She told him teasingly as he grinned back at her.

"I love you too Ginger Snap." He told her as Harry smiled lovingly as the two embraced again.

"It's about time you two started getting along." He said.

"Yeah well don't expect it all the time," Ginny began before they broke out of the hug. "I'm just the one who usually finishes the argument, _he's_ the one who starts it!" she exclaimed.

"I do not!" Ron argued as the two of them started walking away together. Harry just laughed and shook his head before he started following them.

As the weeks went by they all grew closer than they ever had before. It turned out that Fred Weasley was a ghost at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was so happy to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again and to hear all about The Dragons and The Cheetah Girls while telling them all about how he loved being a ghost because he loved causing havoc on the customers. Although Ginny made a point of saying that she didn't see how this was any different from when he was still alive.

Meanwhile Hermione made frequent trips to the healers and it turned out the baby was growing at a steady pace and that it was a very healthy baby even though it was rather small. Ron and Hermione both decided from day one that they would wait to find out the gender the day it was born, and what a surprise it was.

"It's a girl!" the healer exclaimed excitedly after Hermione had pushed the tiny screaming infant out of her. Tears of joy were running down her own cheeks as Ron cut the cord and the bald little baby was cleaned off before wrapped in a tiny pink blanket before being placed inside her mother's arms. That's when she opened her bright blue eyes for the first time and grabbed ahold of her mother's finger while she was rocked and bounced gently inside her arms.

A little while later after Hermione nursed her baby, she let the rest of her friends and family come in to see their new bundle of joy. "Oh my God Hermione, she's so beautiful." Ginny said as Hermione smiled at her.

"I know thanks," she began before glancing over at Ron and grinning. "she looks just like her daddy." She said.

"So c'mon Hermione, you've got to tell us, what's her name?" Amber asked her.

"Oh that's an easy one," Hermione began. "her name is Sheela. Sheela Rose Weasley." She responded.

"That _is_ pretty. I love it,.." Ginny began as Harry placed a loving arm around her. "and Ozzie would to." She said with a sniff as she felt tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"And who knows? Maybe we're celebrating the birth of a future Cheetah Girl." Casey said before she started to sing along with the rest of the girls and everyone else.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sheela,.. happy birthday to you." They sung softly before all of the girls placed their arms around one another while the baby seemed to smile up at them.

 **The Adventure Continues in my new crossover; Harry and The Chipmunks stay tuned.**


End file.
